


on nights like this

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: "i held her in my arms"
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031808





	on nights like this

on nights like this i basked

in her moonlight

and in the glory of being

in love with a girl who could 

only be described as the moon -

not the sun, that was me, and i 

did not covet her light parts;

i wanted all of her, the dark

parts, the two sided moon

i wanted every part of her

i could have ever desired

i wanted the parts of her the rest 

of the world was afraid to see

on nights like this i was hers

and she was mine

and for a moment the sun and

the moon chasing each other across the sky found love


End file.
